Sword Art Online:The Red Angel
by shamaj9901
Summary: Shadow has lost his memory. And to make matters worse, he has what everyone want: the super rare Red Angel. Not only does Shadow have to fight his way out of SAO, but he must fight to remain safe, and get his memory back or have them be lost in virtual reality forever. THIS IS ONE SHOT. MAY CHANGE IF REVIEWS ARE POSITIVE.


**A/N: THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT. I USUALLY DO THIS TO SEE HOW WELL THE READERS RESPOND TO THE IDEA. BUT THAT DOESN'T GUARANTEE THAT THIS WILL BE AN OFFICIAL CHAPTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND BE COMPLETELY HONEST. THANKS EVERYONE!**

ONE SHOT

floor 22, Coral Village

Nishida sat on the docks, fishing at his heart's content. With a large smile on his face, Nishida looked up into the sky.

"What a nice day for fishing." He said as he threw his line into the calm water.

The waves quietly crashed against the bank as Nishida sat like a statue, maintaining absolute focus. Finally, with a gleam in his eye, Nishida yanked with all of his might, pulling the line along with his catch out of the water.

"Well look at that. Looks like I've got me a big one today."

Nishida threw his line back into the water to fish again. As he sat in silence, catching fish left and right. Even though he was not much of a gamer, Nishida enjoyed Sword Art Online for its great fishing spots. Nishida continued to sit in silence as he caught even more fish. As the day grew to dusk, Nishida yawned and packed up his gear.

"What a day. I don't think I've caught that many fish in a single day." Said Nishida as he laughed and turned to leave.

He stops dead in his tracks as something out of the corner of his eye catches his attention. Down by the bank was a boy in a black coat with red lining. He was lying on the ground in a crumpled state and unconscious. Nishida quickly dropped his gear and hurried to the bank. He dragged the boy further onto dry land and looked at his HP bar.

"Only ten points left! I'd better get you some help." Said Nishida as he scrambled to get his healing potions.

Nishida looked down, his leg being held by the boy he dragged onto the bank. The boy dropped his weak arm on the ground and stared into the sky.

"Where am I?" He said as Nishida sat on the ground, examining the boy.

"You're on the twenty-second floor in the Coral Village. What's your name may I ask?"

The boy sat up and clutched his head. He looked around and then to Nishida.

"I... don't know. I can't remember."

Nishida was shocked. He swiped his right hand down to pull up the main menu and coaxed the boy to do the same.

"Read the name in the left corner of the menu. That's your username." He said smiling to keep the boy relaxed. The last thing Nishida wanted was to alarm someone who doesn't have any memory.

The boy mimicked Nishida's motions and brought up the main menu. He looked in the left corner of the screen.

"My username is...Shadow. My current level is forty-nine."

Nishida stood to his feet and selected a bottle of healing potion. He handed it to Shadow and told him to drink it. Shadow reluctantly did as he was told and drunk every last drop, refilling his HP bar as he did. Shadow stood up and looked at Nishida.

"Thanks uh..." Said Shadow as he tried to remember Nishida's name.

"Nishida. And it was my pleasure. If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing by the bank? I found you there unconscious."

Shadow clutched his head and tried to remember, all attempts in vain.

"I don't remember. The last thing I do remember is... come to think of it, I don't remember much of anything. All I do remember is that I'm trapped in this game."

Nishida looked perplexed. Nishida brought up the main menu and clicked in the 'help' tab. He searched and searched but nothing came up about memory loss. Nishida pushed his glasses further onto his face and looked at Shadow, who was still trying to remember what had happened to him.

"Could it be a glitch? I've never heard of an actual player having amnesia. It must be something in the Nerve Gear that's doing this. Or perhaps it could be an event. But if it was, then why does this person have full access to the player menu?"

Nishida pondered this very unlikely event that unfolded before his eyes. He finally gave up and looked at Shadow.

"Maybe Kirito would know something about this. He was a beta tester after all."

Nishida quickly typed up a message and sent it to Kirito.

_"I need your help. Something urgent has come up and you might able to tell me what's going on."_

Nishida looked back at Shadow and sighed.

"Oh boy, I can tell things ar going to get interesting.

* * *

Shadow sat on Nishida's couch as said man and Kirito discuss the situation.

"He's definitely a player. And from what I can tell, he's had a lot of experience out in the field. But he's never been in the game as a special event." Said Kirito as he stared at the clueless boy on the couch.

"As for the amnesia. There is definitely something wrong with his Nerve Gear. It's only a matter of what that is. It could have glitched out and fried his brain only half way through, but thats an unofficial opinion. Other than that, I can't tell whats up with this guy."

Nishida slumped down in a nearby chair and sighed.

"What do you suppose we do?" he said as he scratched his semi-bald head.

Kirito walked up to Shadow and asked him if he could see his skill list. Shadow brought up the player menu and selected the 'skills' tab. Kirito looked at all of his skills.

"He doesn't seem to have any unique skills. But his one-handed sword skill is amazing. I haven't seen anyone with this much skill in a while. By the way, what weapon do you use Shadow?"

Shadow sat back and combed his black, spiky hair. He brings up his menu and selects the 'weapons' tab. He noticed the 'most recent' tab and clicked on the weapon that was listed under it. Kirito examined the sword in interest.

"It seems like you're in possession of the Red Angel. It's an exact equal to my sword Elucidator. But it's supposedly a super rare weapon that's impossible to find."

Kirito sat back and nodded his head, impressed with Shadow's find. Shadow however, was all but enlightened. He looked at the blade with sceptical eyes and shrugged.

"What's so special about it? I mean it looks cool and all but what's the big deal?"

Nishida laughed and nudged Kirito with his elbow.

"Looks like he lost more memory than we thought." He said playfully as Kirito scratched his head. Kirito stood up and explained.

"Well, the Red Angel and Elucidator are two of the most powerful weapons listed in their categories in Sword Art Online. I was lucky enough to get the Elucidator from a monster drop. But the Red Angel is a super rare sword that is only found within the deepest part of a secret dungeon. You must have found that dungeon and the sword."

Shadow looked at the blade and saw his reflection.

"Did I really find this sword on my own?" Said Shadow, sceptical and in denial.

Kirito crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm sure you had some help, but one thing is for sure: that sword is really powerful and it's all yours."

Shadow looked at the blade one more time and sheathed the blade. He slung the sword over his back and looked at himself in the nearby mirror. Kirito continued to speak with Nishida.

"...And you said he washed up on the bank of the lake? Hmmm..."

Kirito looked at Shadow and came up with a conclusion.

"Well if he has no memory then we should help him out a bit. I'll teach him the basics of the game again."

Nishima laughed and presented his fishing pole.

"And I'll teach him how to fish."

The two laugh and shake hands, signifying that they've got their plan ready.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N: WELL LIKE I SAID, THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT. IT'S ONLY TO SEE HOW YOU GUYS WILL REACT TO THE IDEA. LET ME KNOW WHAT NEEDS WORK AND WHAT IS GOOD TO GO. AND BE COMPLETELY HONEST, I CAN TAKE IT. I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE, JUST THE OC. (THE RED ANGEL IS NOT AN OFFICIAL ELEMENT OF SAO)**


End file.
